Mad Fegelein Parodies
| dormant = YES | no categ = | image = D689DX-2.png | caption = D689/DX's current avatar | hidea = | name = Nelson | gender = Male | born = 15 March 1999 (Age ) | nationality = Hongkonger | countrycode = hk | country = Hong Kong | countrycode2 = hk | occupation = | hideb = | gen = 2 | debut = March 2013 | last = | known = | style = Traditional | influence = Various | other names = | no yt = | channel = yhynerson1 | wikia name = KurwaAntics | _yt = Old channel New channel | _stats = Hidden until April 20 }}D689/DX (aka KurwaAntics, formerly yhynerson1) is a 2nd-Gen Unterganger from Hong Kong who started his channel in May 2010. He made his first Downfall parody in March 2013. He also makes Angry German Kid parodies, and is the owner of the Angry German Kid Wiki. History Old channel He had an old channel called yhynerson1999, which could no longer be accessed after a computer crash in 2010. This forced him to make a new account. Parody-making He started making Hitler parodies in March 2013, where his first Hitler parody was adding Downfall sound clips to another video. He started focused on making Downfall parodies in mid-2014. He has made 4 DPMVs: *U.N. Owen was Hitler? *Hitler's Nuclear Fusion Gym *SOFORT! (Ranked 29th in Charizard's DPMV Contest) *Congruent Hitlers Growth In March 2015, he uploaded Play with Oreo - Multilanguage. By that time he only has around 90 subs. This video gained many people's attention and caused his sub count to rise rapidly. This video now occupies about 60% of his total video views. On October 29, 2016, he uploaded Hitler rants about the new 2016 MacBook Pro, which went more viral and gained over 20,000 views in the first week. On December 10, 2016, he attained 1 million views. Name changes In July 2016, he changed his username to KurwaAntics, where "Kurwa" refers to Polandball and "Antics" refers to Downfall Parodies. In December 2016, he changed his username again, and this time with his real name, after seeing a user from the AGK community stopped making parodies due to people in his school calling his channel name instead of his real name, which is very disturbing. In January 2017, he changed his username yet again to HKDolfy, later D689/DX, in order to reflect his identity as a Hongkonger, and since he has moved to a new channel. He also changed his username of his old channel back to yhynerson1. Series He also has made 2 Hitler parody series, which are no longer active: *''The Volk Retires: focused on the criticism of DeroVolk, a Spaniard known for posting videos of national anthems, and was made after DeroVolk announced his retirement. *The Harris Strikes Back'': about Hitler and his generals ranting about wiki vandal Haris18. Göring even doxxed him. This series was spammed by Haris18's socks with dislikes. Reboot On January 7, 2017, he made an announcement that he will move to a new channel, since he has once uploaded some Oreo videos which holds him back from making parodies, as well as his old videos being crappy. However, there will be a 4-month gap that no videos will be uploaded on both channels. His new channel will be active on April 20. Coincidentally, after a few weeks, Venkyra21 privated his PPAP parody owing to a similar situation. On this Wiki Mfaizsyahmi granted admin rights to D689/DX in March 2014 to be the codeadmin for this wiki. He made the April Fools Wiki Prank for that year, which was a fake SOPA notice about the shutdown of the wiki. He was demoted in October that same year for misusing site scripts. He was re-promoted 2 years later, with a consensus among all admins. Trivia *He is the only Hongkonger from the AGK community. (where Brian Chiem is just an imposter) *He is responsible for IG86's video watermark.